Royals Love Pancakes
by jaistashu
Summary: When the kingdom celebrates the twins' birthday, Matthew chooses to wander off and his thoughts drag him into sadness. That is, until Gilbert comes out of hiding.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**This fic was inspired by a picture of Matthew and Gilbert as royalty with pancakes. **

**Summary: **Prince Matthew knows that his presence is not as popular or as noticed as his younger twin brother's. One night when celebrating their birthdays, all the attention is focused somewhere else. Feeling hurt and dejected, Prince Matthew trudges off to the garden, believing that no one really values him over his little brother. That is, until Gilbert surprises him.

* * *

><p>Royals Love Pancakes<p>

Today was the day of the twin princes' birthday and there was much preparing for the celebration to insure that the party would be grand. Throughout the preparing, Prince Alfred had been fully engrossed in sampling sweets like the nine year old child he was and awing at the bright colors of fabrics that fluttered about amongst the ballroom. Of course, as he was doing this, he held his twin's hand and adventured with him. The cooks would serve Prince Alfred, but scold him lightly for not waiting to snack. Alfred would have to remind the cooks to give Prince Matthew the same treats. In his meek way, Prince Matthew would accept whatever he was given and he would accept when he was not given anything at all. He was quite used to it.

Sometimes even his own twin forgot that Prince Matthew was there. This was especially apparent when the grand party began. At first when he was presented to the crowd along with his younger twin, Matthew was congratulated on making another year with an unpredictable brother such as Alfred, but as the late afternoon turned to night, the crowd gravitated towards Alfred or mingling. Matthew was left and lost in a sea of taffeta and candlelight.

The boy gave a heavy sigh and looked to the refreshments. He smiled softly when he saw Alfred tormenting a British prince a few years older than him. Matthew noted how much the British prince blushed and shoved Alfred away. They were sure to be closer than the ocean is to the shore before the year was out.

Matthew figured that he would not be receiving any more attention that night. He ran a hand through his wavy, honey blonde hair as his violet eyes grew half lidded. He could never handle much attention anyway. It was alright. He turned towards the crimson curtains that led to the garden outside and passed through them. Though he was merely a few feet from the merriment inside, Matthew felt as he may as well be on the other side of the planet.

Though he did not feel any cold, he shivered and rubbed his forearms desperately with his hands. Matthew gazed at the moonlit hedge maze in front of him - if one could even call it that. It was so simple that a five year old could figure it out in less than ten minutes. Then again, it was not meant to keep its prisoners at its mercy, but to provide them with a haven to escape to when the world was too much.

Deciding that he would need the tranquility of the maze, Matthew ventured inside. The maze looked quite different at night. Even though it was only seven feet tall, it felt like six hundred feet. A small chill ran down Matthew's spine, but he shook his head and ignored it. After a few more steps, he looked down the path he had taken and could still see the palace very well. He looked to the path ahead of him and noticed lights and shadows dancing about on the wall of the plant in front of him.

Matthew's eyes widened lightly in realization. He walked past the corner and was met with the fountain in the center of the maze. Despite it being a fountain made by royal architects, it was rather modest and small, though the artisans made up for that. Matthew sat down on the two feet thick wall that held the water in and pulled his knees to his chest. He touched his velvety lips to his bare knees and closed his eyes softly.

Matthew's body swayed lightly to the faint music he heard from the ballroom. His eyes watered from the laughter of the plucking strings and sweet embrace of the harp. Matthew had always loved the music. He often practiced on his own, but what he loved to do was just sit and listen in peace. It was a nice change from the exuberant atmosphere that Alfred produced.

"Alfred," Matthew mouthed and held onto his legs tightly.

The music stopped and the young prince looked up from the water fountain's wall to the castle. The musicians must have halted their melodious playing to eat something or to decide what to play next. Matthew's eyes grew half lidded again and he gazed at the moon that shivered in the fountain's water. He dragged his right index finger through the translucent water, causing the fish in it to panic and rush. He splashed about and allowed all of his hand to sink under the water. He did not much care if his sleeve got wet. No one would make a fuss. After all, Prince Matthew was invisible.

Matthew sucked in air when he realized he had not been breathing. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he remembered all the times he was forgotten. He knew that no one meant any harm by it, but quite frankly he was sick of being forgotten. He wailed and rubbed his eyes, knowing full well that he would never be heard by the chatter in the ballroom. He looked up to the full moon in the sky and closed his eyes. Matthew spoke in a voice he had been holding back for so long, "I'm here!" His voice cracked, "I exist!" His head fell and he bit his lip. He whimpered and spoke bitterly, "But no one will hear... No one ever does." He hiccupped and sniffed, "Not even Alfred hears."

A foreign laughter resounded about the maze walls, causing Matthew's head to shoot up and look around. His eyes were wide with surprise. "Who's there?" He asked bravely, but his quiet voice contradicted his feelings.

"Just the most awesome me," A boy with hair as white as the moon and skin as lighter than Matthew's came out of his hiding spot. His voice was wavering. Matthew guessed that this stranger was a few years older than him if he was going through puberty. "Why were you screaming? You woke me from my awesome nap," the boy placed a hand on his decorated chest and he pouted.

Matthew was slightly shocked. Had he been screaming? He placed his feet on the stone in front of him and stood up. He brushed his shorts off and held his hands to his chest. "I-I'm sorry," Matthew mumbled as he rubbed his eyes quickly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

The boy let out a huff and then quickly got over the intrusion. "You look familiar," He said and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his chin in thought. Matthew's head hung low as he dreaded being another forgotten memory. "Oh, yeah!" Matthew looked up; his eyes wide again. "You're Prince Matthew. I'm Gilbert, Duke Beilschmidt's son."

Matthew stuttered in shock. He had remembered playing with Gilbert when they were much younger. He was absolutely flabbergasted that the red eyed pre-teen remembered him. "Yes, I know," Matthew finally responded, "I remembered when we used to play together. It's been a few years."

"Yeah," Gilbert rubbed the back of his tussled, white hair. "Oh!" He grinned and closed more distance between him and Matthew, "Do you remember when we scared Prince Alfred into letting us play with his toys?"

Matthew smiled gently. "Yes, I remember. That was fun," He added quietly, "and easy, too." Alfred had not wanted to share any of his marvelous toys with Matthew and Gilbert. He had even been taking Matthew's toys. It was when Alfred yanked Matthew's favorite stuffed bear from him that Gilbert had devised a plan to scare Alfred into giving their toys back. He laughed at the memory, "Thank you again for helping me."

"No problem, no problem," Gilbert waved his hand to dismiss that particular memory. "Remember when we formed a parade and played with the pots and pans from the kitchen?" He asked and Matthew nodded his head fondly. Gilbert went on and on about previous encounters and it made Matthew realize something.

All of those times Gilbert was mentioning made Matthew feel more and more at ease. In the midst of Gilbert's ranting, Matthew's smile dissipated and then he grinned brightly. How silly of him to think such things. How could Matthew not remember what a good friend he had?

He offered his hand to Gilbert and for the first time, requested something, "I would like to go back inside now. It's a little cold and... I want to go back with you." Matthew fully understood what a leap he had taken and now regretted putting himself out there to be either rejected or accepted by Gilbert. He bit his bottom lip nervously as Gilbert stopped talking and stared at Matthew's hand.

The boy's red eyes looked from the gentle hand into Matthew's violet eyes. He grinned with a determined expression and took Matthew's hand. Gilbert walked towards the maze exit with Matthew and started talking about memories once again. Matthew never felt happier or crowded in his life.


End file.
